Of Love and Fanfiction: Something New!
by Flutejrp
Summary: This is for the story: Of Love and Fanfiction by Sakura Blossom Storm! Oneshot for Alejandro and Heather! Alejandro sings a song with a girl he hasn't seen! A reference for High School Musical!


Alejandro's POV

I needed to get out of my house for a while! Jose is driving me crazy! Carlos and my parents are not helping! I ran down the street to a karoke bar. I walk in a looked around and a girl was singing along to some lyrics to a screen. I sat down at one of the tables to watched the show. Once the girl was finished, the crowd clapped and a guy that wore a dark blue shirt and kakhis pants walked onto the stage.

"Thanks Courtney!" he thanked the previous girl. "Now, it's time for the singing spotlight couple! The spotlights-" two spotlights glowed out-"will land a two people and those two will have to sing a duet together, no expections!" I feel so sorry for those two losers. Suddenly, I was met with a very bright light! I was one of those losers! The crowd pushed me onto the stage. Another girl was forced onto the stage with me. This girl was beautiful. Her raven-black straight hair stopped to her back mid-way. Her skin was white as snow. Her eyes were like two swirls of the darkest but most beautiful night. She looked at me with those eyes. Her expression mirrored mine: we both didn't want to do this! But we had to.

"Now, what are you names?" the annoucer was back!

"Heather," the girl stated. Heather.

"Alejandro," I simply told him and her.

"We have Alejandro and Heather!" the annoucer shouted to the crowd who cheered. "The lyrics are on that screen," he told us pointing to the same screen that the girl earlier sang along with, "The lyrics will come in blue for the boy and pink for girl and teal for the both of you! Got it?" We both nodded. The annoucer left the stage. Suddenly, music started playing. I looked up to the screen and started to sing.

**"Livin' in my own world  
>Didn't understand<br>That anything can happen  
>When you take a chance<strong>

**I never believed in**"- She has the voice of an angel.-"**What I couldn't see**  
><strong>I never opened my heart<strong>  
><strong>Ohhhhh<strong>  
><strong>To all the possibilities, ohhhh<strong>

**I know...**  
><strong>That somethin' has changed<strong>  
><strong>Never felt this way<strong>  
><strong>And right here tonight<strong>  
><strong>This could be the...<strong>

**Start of somethin' new**  
><strong>It feels so right<strong>  
><strong>To be here with you, oh<strong>  
><strong>And now lookin' in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I feel in my heart<strong>  
><strong>Feel in my heart<strong>  
><strong>The start of somethin' new<strong>  
><strong>Ohhhh, yeah<strong> "  
>I was having fun at this point. I grabbed the mic off its stand and Heather did the same. Face to face I continued the song:<br>**Now who'd of ever thought that... um**  
><strong>We'd both be here tonight... yeah<strong>  
><strong>Oh yeah, the world looks so much<strong>  
><strong>brighter<strong>  
><strong>Brighter, brighter<strong>  
><strong>Oh, with you by my side<strong>  
><strong>By my side<strong>  
><strong>I know... that somethin' has changed<strong>  
><strong>Never felt this way<strong>  
><strong>I know it for real<strong>  
><strong>This could be the...<strong>

**Start of somethin' new**  
><strong>It feels so right<strong>  
><strong>To be here with you, oh<strong>  
><strong>And now lookin' in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I feel in my heart<strong>  
><strong>Feel in my heart<strong>  
><strong>The start of somethin' new<strong>  
><strong>Ohhhh, yeahh<strong>

**start of somethin' new**  
><strong>It feels so right to be here with you... oh<strong>  
><strong>And now... lookin' in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I feel in my heart<strong>  
><strong>The start of somethin' new<strong>

**I never knew that it could happen**  
><strong>'Til it happened to me<strong>  
><strong>Ohhhh, yeah<strong>  
><strong>I didn't know it before<strong>  
><strong>But now it's easy to see<strong>  
><strong>Ohhhhh<strong>

**Start of somethin' new**  
><strong>It feels so right<strong>  
><strong>To be here with you, oh<strong>  
><strong>And now lookin' in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I feel in my heart<strong>  
><strong>Feel in my heart<strong>  
><strong>The start of somethin' new<strong>  
><strong>Ohhhh, yeahh<strong>

**It the start of something new**  
><strong>It feels so right to be here with you... oh<strong>  
><strong>And now... lookin' in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I feel in my heart<strong>  
><strong>That it's the start of somethin' new<strong>  
><strong>It feels so right<strong>  
><strong>So right... oh<strong>  
><strong>To be here with you... oh<strong>  
><strong>And now...<strong>  
><strong>Lookin' in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>Lookin' in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I feel in my heart<strong>  
><strong>Feel in my heart<strong>  
><strong>The start of somethin' new<strong>  
><strong>The start of somethin' new<strong>  
><strong>The start of somethin' new<strong>  
><strong>Somethin' new<strong>"

The crowd cheered for us. She exit the stage. I followed her. Heather ran out of the door as I followed. But when I got she had already disappeared. I never got her number.

The following Monday, I got to school and it started to begin as any normal school day until...

I crashed into someone which causing my and their stuff to fall to the floor.

"Sorry!" I and the person I crashed into said. I got to the floor to pick my stuff and the person did the same for their stuff. I looked at the person I crashed into and saw _her._

"Heather!" I shouted. The person that I crashed into was the girl I sang with on that night.

"Alejandro!" she shouted. We both looked at each other until the bell rang. I finished gathering my stuff and Heather gathered hers. This is gonna be a fun rest of the school year!

* * *

><p>This is my submission for Of Love and Fanfiction by Sakura Blossom Storm. I don't own the song or the charaters!<p>

Review!


End file.
